


Turncoat

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Ajan Kloss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Canto Bight, Corellia (Star Wars), Dark Past, Drinking, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Finalizer (Star Wars), First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Minor Violence, Nice Armitage Hux, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: Armitage Hux was molded by his father to be a force to be reckoned with in the First Order ... until he wasn't. Defecting from the First Order deemed him a new title of Turncoat; a traitor. And now he has come to ask you for help with a mission that ultimately brings you closer together.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 17





	1. Introductions

Ajan Kloss was a jungle planet in the Outer Rim Territories and was the home to many creatures, including the Resistance. Since the ever growing First Order had destroyed the newly rebuilt Republic, the Resistance had to go into hiding. You were new to the cause, but you had joined because of how strong your parents felt against the Empire. They felt they weren’t able to join the Resistance due to their old age and physical limitations, when in truth they weren’t strong enough to go against the First Order. 

You had grown through the ranks of the Resistance, first as a cadet and then to a Commander in charge of your own B-Wing Squadron. Never in your wildest dreams had you believed you’d get this far, especially from a planet that probably no one had ever heard about until you mentioned it. General Leia Organa had her utmost trust in you, and that was the highest honor you possibly could get in this instance. 

Sitting in the mess hall you poked at what food was left on your plate; you let out a small sigh.

“I never really liked the food here, even after all these years,” said a voice, chuckling.  


A figure took a seat beside you, their badge showing their rank as General in your peripherals. Curious, you turned to see who it was. The ginger hair was what stood him out from the rest; but the mere fact that someone as famous as Armitage Hux sat himself next to you was something else entirely. 

“General … I-”  


“No need for pleasantries. I’m sure we will have plenty of time for that,” 


	2. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage has a mission for you...will you take it?

Having General Hux sitting beside you in the mess hall was one thing, but that he was _speaking_ to you was another thing. You had heard about how he had defected from The Empire, The First Order, and his father Brendol Hux. Turned away from it all … called him a _Turncoat_. A Traitor. Rebel. You had to give it to Armitage to have the gall to do such a huge move like that, you had given him a lot of respect.

But why was he reaching out to you? _Curious_ … 

“I’ve been told by General Leia that you’re one of the best, and I will need you on this mission that I am going to be doing,” he said, giving a smile.  


A light blush covered your cheeks; General Leia said you were one of the best? Wasn’t Poe the best? Wait … best at what? What did he need you for? There were so many questions going on in your mind that it was almost making you zone out while looking at the General’s face. You snapped yourself out of your daydreaming to get you back into the conversation.

“I .. Uh, I’m sorry, General. Don’t know what came over me,” you laughed a little, “Well if General Leia referred you to me, then I’m your girl. What is the mission?”  


Armitage smile grew, “It’s a covert mission, requiring us to blend in with the other officers of The First Order,”

This piqued your interests. You disguising as a First Order officer was one of the last things on your list of things you wanted to do. But if it was for the Resistance, you couldn’t refuse. 

“General Leia wants us to obtain plans on what The First Order is going to be doing now that Starkiller is gone and they have to rebuild. Whatever they plan on doing we must stop them. We won’t let them get away with destroying the Republic, and we won’t die even though they try to snuff us out,”  


There was passion in his words; the years of Armitage being treated like dirt from his father and his father’s friends shone through. He wasn’t going to let them get away with what they had done to him, and he wouldn’t grow up being what they wanted him to be either. That was why he defected; he wouldn’t become his father. 

“Alright, I’ll do it,”


	3. In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dressed for the mission and General Leia puts her faith in you and Armitage.

You had to admit, the First Order uniforms were quite comfortable despite how boring the color scheme was. The basic black issue accentuated parts of you that your Resistance Pilot outfit couldn’t ever do and it was quite nice. To be honest, you didn’t think about your looks often while you’ve been in the Resistance. Being in the thick of battle and fighting for the cause took up all of your thoughts to care about anything else really.

But this … this was all new.

Armitage appeared behind you as you brushed your hair up to a ponytail, “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were a First Order officer from the beginning,” he said, putting on the matching black leather gloves that went along with his General uniform.

“Funny, I was going to say the same about you,” you smirked, setting the angled hat upon your head. You could tell that Armitage had shaved, his scruff gone and the only ginger hair being the hair on his head.   


“I trust that the two of you will be able to handle this mission with the utmost care,”  


You and Armitage turned to see General Leia there with a soft smile. The years of fighting the Empire and the First Order shone in the Princess’ eyes; ever since it was revealed that she was the daughter of the infamous Darth Vader, it made it harder for Leia to prove her trustworthiness to the New Republic. Even though she had fought for the Rebellion they were all worried that she would turn on them, and become just like Vader. They were all weak-minded, and Leia had nothing to prove to them anymore. The Resistance was all she had, as well as hope.

And that was enough.

“Of course, General. You can count on us!” You said with pride, smiling happily.  


A smile crept at the corner of Armitage’s mouth; he could tell how much the Resistance meant to you. Perhaps this mission was a chance for him to get to know you better.


	4. Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage starts some small talk by bringing up your past.

Taking a seat in the pilot’s chair, you flipped a few switches to prepare the ship for takeoff. Armitage took the co-pilot seat and leaned back slightly, “Don’t get too comfortable, General. Supreme Leader Snoke has sent the coordinates to the Supremacy and we should arrive after a jump through Hyperspace,” you chuckled.

He smirked a little as he watched you continue to fumble with the controls, the ship beginning to lift off. Even though it was a First Order ship, the controls were fairly easy for you. Tinkering with ships for most of your life got you to learn more about the schematics of any ship that you would end up flying. Sure, your astromech would be able to assist you with running diagnostics but you could pretty much figure out what was wrong with a ship by listening to it run. In a way it was like they spoke to you.

Once you were out of the planet’s atmosphere, you jumped into hyperspace.

Armitage took this bit of time to get to know you better. “So, General Leia told me that she had found you on Corellia,”

You pursed your lips; you didn’t like to speak about your past too much with people you just met. “My family and I were a part of a crime syndicate, they had promised us shelter and protection in exchange for our skills. I learned how to work on ships, my parents were too old to really contribute anything. But they believed in the Rebellion, they believed in the Resistance. They died before they could have a chance to meet the Princess, but I’m sure they would have loved to meet her,”

“So, Leia rescued you,” Armitage said, an eyebrow raised.  


A smile grew on your face, “Yeah, she did. The syndicate was gone and took in the ones that wanted to join the Resistance. I didn’t have anywhere else to go, and she said that I would be a good mechanic and pilot,”

He gave a small smile, “I wouldn’t doubt the General’s judgement, that’s for sure. You’ve made a name for yourself, bigger than Poe Dameron himself in my opinion,”

You tried to hide the blush that began to grow on your face, but it didn’t work. It just made Hux smile even wider, “It might be too bold of me to say, but you are cute when you blush,”

This was going to be one complicated mission.


	5. Boarding the Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Armitage board the Supremacy, but there is a wrench in your plans.

Once the _Supremacy_ was in sight, you started to get a little nervous. The closest you’ve ever gotten to the First Order ships was from your ship, never stepping foot in one. And now you were going to have to walk around in the largest flagship in the fleet, home to hundreds of thousands of personnel and not to mention the Supreme Leader and his apprentice Kylo Ren. 

You didn’t want to meet with either one of them.

You had heard about the force users and you didn’t want to get entangled with whatever their ‘religion’ entailed. They were able to invade your mind, make you do things you couldn’t imagine. You were afraid they would easily pull out anything they wanted out of you with the flick of the wrist. You were terrified.

The ship landed on the platform, the ramp lowering. Armitage was the first to disembark, his greatcoat flowing behind him. You followed close behind, your hands behind your back.

You attempted to not make eye contact with any of the other officers that walked past, some giving a nod to Hux in recognition to his rank. It gave Armitage flashbacks of when he was serving the First Order, but it also reminded him of how much he suffered. He hoped no one recognized him, otherwise they were going to be in deep trouble. 

Catching up to the General, you walked beside him, “So, are we going to the archives or …?” you asked, confused as to what was going to happen next. 

“All communications between First Order officers are stored in the archives, so we will have to extract their most recent communications and decipher them when we get them back to base,” Armitage said, his eyes never strayed from looking forward.

You nodded, looking forward again. The hallways felt like they went on forever as you turned and turned through the endless maze within the ship. Hux was quick on his feet that you had to double your step to keep up. Before you knew it you made it to the archives, quickly entering as the door _whooshed_ open.

Armitage took out a datapad and inserted a drive into the computer, typing something to begin the transfer of the files. You kept your eyes on the door in the event someone walked in, your anxiety rising. You wanted this to go through without a hitch, but you had the tiniest bit of dread that something was going to go awry. 

But you didn’t want to rush the General; he knew what he was doing.  


“Okay, it’s done,” Armitage said, taking the drive out and stuffing it into his pocket, “We have to move quickly, someone must have seen us already,”  


You gave a nod, about to turn on your heel to exit the room. Armitage was the first to step out but before you could exit the door immediately closed in front of you. You gasped as you hid underneath the window, seeing an older officer and a couple of stormtroopers behind him. 

“I didn’t expect to see you donning your old uniform again, Armitage,”  


“ _Pryde_ ,”


	6. A Narrow Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to rescue Armitage before you can escape!

You remained crouched low as you heard the conversation outside, covering your mouth to prevent giving yourself away. There must have been a reason why Armitage closed the door immediately behind him; be it to protect you or in hopes that you would rescue him. It was both. 

“Your father was right about you, Armitage. You are weak,” Pryde said, a hand fumbling with the swaggerstick that had rested at his underarm.  


The stormtroopers behind him moved across to step behind Hux, “You and my father were wrong about me. And you will see when you die on this very ship, Pryde,”

With a small nod from Pryde, one of the stormtroopers hit Armitage in the back of the leg causing him to fall to his knees, “We’ll find out what is in that head of yours once Ren is done with you. Take him to interrogation room four,”

You closed your eyes as you heard the commotion outside, hearing footsteps retreat. Finding a dark corner, you found it to be a snug fit but it was enough to hide you for what happened next. 

With a _hiss_ the door opened and Pryde entered, his blue eyes surveying the room. You closed your eyes and held your breath, you heart nearly pounding in your chest. The mission couldn’t be failed, you couldn’t afford to be found by the enemy. That would mean all the hard work would have been for nothing.

The clack of the Allegiant General’s boots echoed as he continued to search the room, anxiety growing as you could hear him naught a few steps away. Breath still, you prayed that he was done searching and leave so you could go in search of Armitage.

“Anyone inside, Allegiant General?” asked a Lieutenant.  


“No, Lieutenant. But Hux wouldn’t have tried to get on this ship alone. Be on the lookout,”  


Footsteps retreated, door closed behind them. You exhaled, leaning back against the wall as you regained your breath. Waiting a few more minutes, you stayed in the room before it was time to leave. 

You straightened your uniform before stepping out, blending in with other officers as you navigated the hallways to look for the interrogation rooms. The sight of a stormtrooper standing guard revealed that Armitage was held inside, and you had to think of a way to get him out. 

“What do you need, Captain?”   


Being in First Order uniform for so long you had forgotten what your rank was, but you had to play along for Hux’s sake. “Yes, I’ve come at Commander Ren’s orders to bring the prisoner to him directly,”

_ Please, please, please, please … believe it …  _

The stormtrooper stared at you for a moment through their bucket, but gave a nod, “Is an escort needed, Captain?”

You shook your head, “No, trooper. He has requested I bring him personally. You are dismissed,” They gave another nod and walked off; you exhaled before stepping inside the room. 

Armitage was strapped onto the interrogation slab, fresh cuts and bruises on his face. It seemed Pryde took no time to beat him when he could, and that made you grit your teeth. 

“Armitage…Armitage, wake up,” you said as you unlocked the straps, shaking him a little to wake him up.

He stirred a little, eyes squinting as his vision adjusted. “I knew closing that door was a good idea,” he smirked a little.

Smiling, you helped him off of the interrogation slab. “Pryde took no time, did he?” you asked, your thumb lowering his chin so you could get a better look at his injuries.

“He’s done some good numbers on me when I was growing up. This is his sick way to get me to remember about it,” Hux groaned.

You were about to turn and walk out towards the door when Hux took hold of your arm to turn you back to face him. The moment went by so fast and before you knew it, you felt soft lips against your own. 

General Armitage Hux was kissing you this very moment.

When he pulled away, you had a shocked expression on your face, “Wh–what was that for?”

“For rescuing me,” he said, smirking and giving you a wink.

“We’re not out of this yet, General,” you smiled, shaking your head to hide the deep red blush that started to show on your face.

You grabbed the cuffs and wrapped it around his wrists to pull off the prisoner transfer look before you both exited the interrogation room. It made you so nervous walking through the hallways, trying to get back to your ship without getting recognized or stopped. There were so many different Stormtroopers and officers going by that they didn’t pay attention to the two of you, which gave you a bit of relief. 

From a distance you could see the ship and you smiled wide, “Almost home,”

Armitage smiled as well as they both darted for the ship. The moment the both of you stepped into the hangar there was sounds and flashes of gunfire aimed at you, attempting to stop you before you could get inside the ship. Pulling out your own gun, you aimed at the nearest Stormtroopers and sent them hitting the ground. Armitage continued to duck as he dodge the gunfire, running quickly up the ramp to the ship. 

After a few more rounds were shot, you made your way up the ramp before you felt a sharp pain in your left leg. Falling to the ground, you cried out as you heard a slight sizzle and a burned hole in your uniform. Armitage had the ship warmed up when he turned to see you hop over to the pilot’s seat. 

“Fuck, they got you,” he cursed, looking down at your leg.

You flipped more switches as the ship began to take off, the gunfire bouncing off of the ship’s shields. “Don’t you worry about me, Armitage. Let’s get us home first,” you said as you shook your head. Within moments, your ship jumped into hyperspace.

Pryde stepped out onto the hangar platform, seeing the destruction you had left behind in your escape. “Traitor Armitage Hux escaped, with a girl. Probably a Resistance member,” said one of the officers, reporting back to the Allegiant General. 

“I want you to research the surveillance video on the girl, we must find out more about her,”


	7. Kiss of Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage tends to your wound, and gives you a kiss of gratitude.

Silence filled the ship as you sat back in your seat, the pain in your leg throbbing. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath, making an attempt to deal with the pain.  


Armitage looked over at you, “We need to tend to that wound immediately, otherwise it will get worse,” he said, getting up from his seat and going for the med kit in the back of the ship.

You wanted to protest, saying that you could handle the pain, but there was no arguing with your superior officer. When he returned he had taken off the First Order uniform top, leaving him in a black tank to show off his well toned arm muscles. 

He took your arm and draped it over his shoulders as he guided you over to a cot; you lay yourself flat and closed your eyes again. Ripping sounds could be heard as Armitage worked to tear the trousers from just above the wound so he could have easy access with the Bacta spray.

You gave a light hiss as the gelatinous liquid was applied on your skin, the cool feeling bringing relief. “You risked a lot, coming back for me,” Armitage said with a smile.

“Of course, you would do the same for me,” you smiled in return, “You’re vital to the Resistance, I wouldn’t want to lose you to the First Order. No one would,”

Armitage took that as a big compliment. Defecting from the First Order was a big move for him, and proving himself to the Resistance took a lot. Hearing that brought pride in his work, and it made him start to fall for you even more.

He put away the med kit and went back to your side, “Did you enjoy that little kiss?” he asked with a smirk.

“I was surprised, at first,” you shrugged, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t like it,”

His breath was hot against your skin as he brought his face closer to yours, a gloved hand resting on your thigh. “Then let me give you another one for my gratitude,”

Leaning in, Armitage kissed you softly and you kissed him back letting out a soft moan. Your hand cupped his cheek and you could feel his tongue at your teeth, begging to taste you. Once you allowed him to enter, tongues immediately began to dance. He moved his hand from your thigh to your neck, the leather caressing your skin.

The kiss lasted for more than a few moments before you broke the kiss, “The gratitude is … greatly appreciated,” you said panting. Your eyes were lost in his seafoam green orbs, the both of you huffing to catch your breath.

“Get some rest, I’ll take the controls for now,” he said as he kissed your forehead and got to his feet. You watched as he took a seat in your chair, flipping a switch to check the coordinates for Ajan Kloss. It didn’t take long before sleep took you, the exhaustion and anxiety of the day had you spent. 

You were falling for this man, and you didn’t mind it one bit.


	8. Medbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back safely at Ajan Kloss, with visitors to see you.

By the time you woke up, you were back on Ajan Kloss in the medbay. Your eyes adjusted to be bright, flashing lights from the machine by your bed. Sounds of the nurses could be heard in the distance … then some light breathing. Turning your head, you saw the blur of ginger hair sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

It was Armitage.

“He’s been there ever since you got back, Commander,” said one of the nurses, walking up to your bed. A small smile grew as you leaned back on the bed, the nurse walking away to tend to something else. Whatever you did to get him to like you so much was beyond you. But still, it was nice to have.

Armitage stirred a little in the chair, his eyes opening to see that you were awake. He smiled and got up, stepping closer, “How are you feeling?”

“Definitely a lot better now,”

“I gave General Leia the information, she came to see you earlier. She wanted to thank you for all your hard work,” he said, reaching over to hold your hand. 

It is a wonderful feeling knowing that Leia was proud of you. It meant that your contributions to the Resistance were not going unnoticed. “Well hello there, baby doll,” your eyes couldn’t roll any further behind your head when you heard those words; Poe Dameron had arrived. 

Armitage pulled his hand away quickly; not wanting to bring attention to it. An eyebrow rose as he saw Poe Dameron rush into the room and wrap his arms around you. “Your first big battle scar! Now you’re a real Rebel,” Poe joked around, smirking.

Poe was always joking with you when he could, bits of flirting here and there. He liked to believe that the both of you were dating even though you haven’t fucked. You wouldn’t give him the time of day, and he was fine with that. “Shut up, Dameron. You’re an idiot,” you laughed as you pushed him away.

“Good job on the mission, General. Glad my girl got you guys back safely,” Poe winked at you.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not your girl? You’re so delusional,” you shook your head.

Armitage crossed his arms over his chest, “It would be best if you respect her wishes, Commander Dameron. She deserves that,” he said with a small shrug, “Also, I believe General Leia wants to speak with you about something. I suggest you report to her immediately or she’ll have your hide,”

You could tell there was tension going on between Armitage and Poe, and you never experienced that before. From what you remember in the past, they were pretty professional to one another; but that was probably because they were around Leia and not like this. 

Poe shrugged and walked away, giving you another wink as he turned. You brought your hand to your face in annoyance, “You have to deal with that all the time?” Armitage asked. Nodding, you wiped your face, “Unfortunately, yes. But I can handle him myself,” you chuckled. 

He smiled, “I can see that,”

You laughed, laying back on the bed. You felt tired again, and he could tell. “I’ll leave you to rest,” He said as he took your hand and gave it a small squeeze, “I’ll come back and check on you in a bit,”

Giving a small nod, you yawned and closed your eyes. You dreamed of Armitage and the kiss you shared in the ship, and you wondered if he dreamed about it too.


	9. Mission ... or a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage brings you on another mission, this time to Canto Bight.

It took you a couple weeks, but you were back on your feet with a healed leg. The physical training to bring it back to full strength was enough for you to use that leg to its full potential. All of the leadership was glad for your fast recovery, especially Armitage.

Being away from your ship for a few weeks meant that it was gaining dust, and as much as you would have appreciated it you wouldn’t allow anyone else to maintain your ship.

You stood underneath your B-Wing as you tinkered, your face covered in machine oil and other dirt from working on it for so long. The ship wasn’t ready to get back out into space by any means, at least by your judgement. 

“It’s good to see you back in action, Commander,” 

A smile grew on your face as you heard the voice, knowing exactly who it came from. You looked over to see Armitage standing there, his sleeves rolled up just before his elbows. It was an attractive look; one you never took notice of until you started having feelings for the General. 

Taking a rag, you wiped off the grime on your hands and your brow, “And what brings you my way?” 

Armitage ran his fingers through his ginger hair, nervous. What in the world is making this man nervous? “General Leia believed that we worked well together on the last mission. Since you’ve healed from your injury, she’s sent us on another,”

An eyebrow rose, your interest piqued. “And where is this mission taking us?”

“ _Canto Bight_ ,”

-~-~-~-

Going from one mission requiring a disguise to another was just the tiniest bit much in your opinion. But it didn’t seem to bother Armitage one bit. 

You packed what ‘normal’ clothes you could, even though a good chunk of your wardrobe consisted of flight suits. And going to a place like Canto Bight needed something more flashy than whatever you had in your closet. 

“I literally have … _nothing_ to wear,” you exclaimed, taking a seat on your bed. 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that,”

Looking up, you saw Armitage there at your door with a garment bag in hand. Smiling, you stood up and crossed your arms, “Did you know my size already? I don’t think we’ve gotten that far in the relationship for you to know these things,” 

Armitage smirked, walking up to you and setting the garment bag on your bed, “So … we’re in a relationship?” he said, running his hands up and down your arms.

A tingling feeling coursed through your body, you wanted to shiver but you held it back. “I mean, the kiss meant something, right?” you asked, “You wouldn’t kiss me if you didn’t want it to be,”

He gave a nod, smiling, “You’re right, I don’t just kiss anyone. I’m not Dameron, after all,”

You laughed, “Oh no … you’re _definitely_ not like Dameron,” you said, brushing some of the stray hair that was in his face, “You’re a gentleman, Poe is a dog,”

Armitage laughed, “Well it’s good to know where I stand next to Dameron,”

Your hand moved to cup his cheek, his groomed beard soft to the touch. Armitage leaned in and kissed you softly, pulling you into his embrace. The kiss lasted for a few moments before you pulled away, catching your breath.

“Shouldn’t we be boarding our transport, General?” you asked, smiling up at him.

He grinned back, “Of course, my dear,” he said, grabbing your suitcase and the new garment bag, “I feel like this is more of a date, than a mission,”


	10. Canto Bight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage knew better than to mix business with pleasure.

Canto Bight was an oasis on a desert planet, the ultimate destination for the rich and powerful. For Armitage, it was a reminder that choosing a side doesn’t mean anything if you have money. It infuriated him that these people would rather profit off of the death of others than fight injustice.

Fixing his tux, Armitage looked at himself in the mirror; he had trimmed his beard and his hair styled. He almost couldn’t recognize himself for a moment. Once he was fully presentable, Hux left his hotel room and walked into the casino to go and look for you. 

You were already out in the casino scoping out the attendees for the person of interest. The drive of communications that you had gotten on the last mission had a message saying that there was going to be a ‘business meeting’ between a First Order officer and a member of a crime syndicate.

Why would they be joining forces? Crime Syndicates hardly ever want to make peace with someone they make profit off of. You had been part of the Black Lotus Syndicate for most of your life, and you knew how they worked. Working in the shipyard, you scavenged for parts and worked to repair what ships were docked there. The leaders never chose you to go on missions, only to do what you did best. You didn’t care, either way; as long as your family was protected and there was a roof over your head.

The [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fpin.it%2FlG8sWR1%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1588052115293000%26usg%3DAFQjCNHNzrlKKN93RKEaGMNRwx221QTqDQ&t=NWU3ZTc2MDZlY2JkNWYxNDY2ZGU1ZmIwOTQ0Y2FkYThkMDY4ZTBiOSxYWG5JQWhadQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAwZLBPYjTM5DrK8qO8GV0g&p=https%3A%2F%2Famadwomanrambles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616614303718637568%2Fturncoat-resistancehux-x-reader-ten&m=1) that Armitage picked for you fit like a glove; it was a black satin dress with a layer of lace over the bodice, extending over your shoulder and down your arms. You had styled your hair into a fishtail braid that rested over your shoulder, your makeup modest. When you looked over yourself in the mirror you never thought you’d see yourself in such a dress. The years of tinkering and fighting washed away for this night only. 

Armitage walked about the casino looking for you, eyeing over all the different table games that were being played. He never took in such frivolities while he was in the First Order, and he wasn’t planning on doing so even though it would make him blend in better. Seafoam green hues landed on the figure sitting at the bar; it was you.

You looked absolutely breathtaking.

He loosened his tie a little before approaching you from behind, “And what’s a lovely thing like you doing here, all alone?” he said, keeping to his character. 

In order to do proper surveillance, it was better for you and Armitage to pretend to be strangers in the casino. It made separating for a short time to locate the target a lot easier than anything else; especially with a place as busy as Canto Bight. 

You smirked, “Maybe I’m just waiting for the right guy to get me a drink,” you said before turning around to face Armitage. 

He had to fight the urge to want to kiss you right then and there even though they were supposed to keep up the stranger facade. Instead, he brought his index finger to rub up and down your arm. “I think I can be of assistance then, if you’ll permit me?” Armitage asked, leaning one arm on the bar counter.

You couldn’t help but smile wider; the playful banter was just making you want to be more flirtatious with the General, and Armitage didn’t seem to mind it one bit. The bartender arrived with a rather gorgeous looking glass of liquor; the swirling liquid depicting a miniature galaxy. 

Thanking the bartender, you took the drink and allowed the liquid to warm up your body. Armitage watched while he drank his whiskey, taking a small swig before setting his glass down. “You look ravishing, by the way. I knew I picked a winner when I found that dress,” he grinned over at you.

A bright pink washed over your face as you blushed; you weren’t used to the flattery and Armitage liked to give it every chance that he could. You rested a hand on his shoulder as you stepped off of the bar stool, “As much as I would like to flirt some more, we have to find out where they are meeting,” you said, holding your glass in your left hand.

Armitage gave a nod in agreement; he had to remember this was for business, not pleasure. Even though he had hopes to mix both at some time or other. 

He kept his eyes on you as he took a walk around the casino, watching the other patrons look over at you. There was an exotic look about you that Armitage found appealing, perhaps that was why there was so much attention on you as you passed by. But if anything should go awry, he would be there to interfere.

In the corner of your eye you saw a familiar face from your past. Someone you thought was killed when the Black Lotus Syndicate was dispersed at the hands of General Leia. You were about to turn back around when you felt a hand grab your arm, making you drop the glass in your hand. The glass shattered as it hit the ground, making the surrounding attendees gasping and turning to look where the noise came from. 

Looking back, you saw the familiar jet-black uniform of the First Order; the triple pleat accent on the custom tunic displaying their specialized rank.

“… _Pryde_ ,”


End file.
